The Tale of Three Brothers
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Three boys find themselves being pulled together into a brotherhood that none of them knew they needed. This is the story on how it all ends.


**Had a hard day at work today, so have some suffering. Suffer with me you pain loving goblins (you know who you are...)**

* * *

Let me tell you the story of three brothers.

The oldest loses everything at once, never to know what his mother's voice sounds like nor his father's laughter at the end of a day. All because many a man simply saw the father as a demon. When in reality he was a man with a dream, a dream to be free.

They both die and the boy is left all alone in the world, spitting venom from his lips to save what's left of his broken heart.

* * *

The middle brother's born in a cage, aching to be free, to fly. He sings soft songs of freedom, only to be discouraged, beaten. He hates his family for what they are, what they represent. Cowards and rich folks be damned!

The boy watches the impossible happen, his cage is left open he takes his chances and flies. Flies away from the hurt, the pain. Flies freely in the air. Finally, he can sing he does so, singing so loudly that his song travels gracing the ears of many, a song everyone knows.

He is alone but better to be alone than to go day-to-day without song.

* * *

The youngest most simply doesn't care for parents that never bothered staying around. He is happy as he is or so he tells himself. There is another story to this boy, he is left alone because of fear.

The father fears that the people of the world will hurt his only son, so it's better if his son grows up without him maybe then he could be safe.

How naïve of this man, no one is ever truly safe.

* * *

Throughout all the hatred and isolation the three boys find each other. The oldest is the hardest to open up. Too scared, broken and beaten, afraid to trust he finds himself loving the boys but the thought of them leaving him all because of who his father was haunt him. It's a constant thought, nagging at him, forcing him to stay awake.

Many a sleepless night passes before he decided he needed to tell them.

* * *

The middle brother wonders the same thing, worried they'll hate him for the blood in his veins. Of a family with no mercy for the poor, that get everything they ask for with a snap of their fingers. The fear of them suddenly finding him and taking away from the brothers he loves constantly tugs at his heart. He hopes that they think he's dead, it would be easier that way. He spends sleepless nights wondering what to do.

He doesn't tell them, not yet.

* * *

The youngest isn't afraid of much, he's been through hell and back. He can smile with ease. He's just happy with being with his brothers but the fear of them leaving him keeps him awake at night. He never wants to be left alone again, being alone in the world without people there by your side is just like not having a dream. He tells the ones he loves his dream every day, they laugh and ruffle his hair.

His heart glows, filled with their love. He sleeps peacefully.

* * *

It's a dark night when the oldest shares his fears. He tells them everything, waiting for them to shout, to yell profanity and look at him in disgust.

They both shrug and ask, "what does it matter?"

The middle one is secretly glad that he has a brother that understands his fear. While the youngest is truly clueless, wondering why it would matter who his father was when all that matter was he stayed by their side.

They all fall asleep together. The oldest cried in the dark, free of his fear.

They love him.

He promises their sleeping forms that he'll protect them to the death.

* * *

It's a sunny day when the middle brother confesses. Telling of another world full of cold looks, rich fabrics, and disappointed sighs.

He closes his eyes waiting for the yells, the hate, and the laughter.

None come.

Just as before the brothers shrug and in a role reversal his two brothers say, "what does it matter?"

He screams, "how can you two so easily accept this!?

Both brothers said, "Because we love you!"

Such a simple answer brings him to tears. They don't care of his blood or family. They sing all day, letting their brother sing the loudest. The middle brother falls asleep to loud snores with a full heart.

He promises his brothers that they'll be free together, able to fly wherever they wish.

* * *

It's a cloudy afternoon, the youngest smiles as they all look to the sky. Watching the clouds roll by he frowns as the thought of his fear tugs at his brain.

"Please don't go," he whispers the words, just as his brothers get up to leave. They turn to him, confusion in their eyes.

"We're not going that far dummy," the oldest says.

"We'll be right back," the middle one says.

Once they catch a glance of the younger one's face, they both sigh and sit back down in the grass, pulling him close.

"We're not abandoning you!" They both say it with such certainty that the youngest smiles, giggling as all worries were dashed away.

* * *

Promises broken and brother's cries. That's all that can be heard on this day, a day full of misery and rage for those that dare kill his precious brother.

The oldest let's his rage take him, as the youngest crumbles like a piece of wet paper.

Unknown to them, their brother survived the flames, saved by a dragon who senses the boy's pain. He sees the boy's potential knows how he wishes for a better world where everyone can be free.

Sadly, even though the middle brother gets his wish to be free, he forgets the love he shared with his brothers. His memories of them were burned away in the flames.

* * *

The oldest destroys himself in grief, while the youngest never forgets but moves forward. Years past, just the two of them. Now old enough they open their wings and fly.

They are strong, they are alive and….

They.

Are.

Free.

* * *

The oldest dies with a bang and a smile, dying in his brother's arms. His family has grown, now more people mourn for his death. Just as there are many that morn him, there are just as many that cheer when he dies, glad that the demons bloodline is gone.

Half way across the world there's a scream, as a man in blue clutches the newspaper to his chest, hands shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks as his memories swarm his brain. He remembers the ones he loved and left behind.

Now his dear older brother will never know he was here the whole time, just out of reach.

* * *

The youngest is all alone, no brothers, no hope and at that moment he gave up, letting the misery eat at his heart. He was all alone again, promises broken. He is left to cry at the sea. Rage, misery, and guilt is all he can feel, nothing is left for him, so he simply dies.

Dies in rage and pain at being alone.

It was all too late for the man in blue, now he was the one alone. No brothers, nothing. The only thing left was the dragon that saved him that long time ago.

Both him and the dragon cried for the boy who was known for being so many things.

A little brother.

A pirate.

And most importantly….

A dreamer.


End file.
